Mentiroso
by Akane Arwen
Summary: “¿Así que no la amas?” pregunto, su sonrisa flaqueando un poco. “No, no la amo.” susurre para que solo ella y yo pudiéramos escuchar.
1. Cumpleaños 16

**Pues aqui estoy subiendo historia que habia dicho hace mucho iba a subir; esta es una TRADUCCION que le estoy haciendo a la autora ****Coco-Minu es grande la chica. Como esta historia realmente me encanto decide sacrificarme para traerla al mundo ShikaIno en español asi que aqui esta...**

**espero la disfruten**

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen solo el esfuerzo (lo cual en Naruto es lo maximo YAY!)**

**

* * *

**

**Mentiroso**

Es el cumpleaños dieciséis de Ino.

"Hey, tu sabes que ella esta aquí." Chouji me sonrío, su sonrisa debería de ser confortante. Fije mi mirada sin vida en el por unos segundos, y luego vi a mi lado. El tenia razón. Ella estaba sentada justo al lado mío como usualmente, su largo pálido rubio cabello soplando gentilmente en el viento. A veces incluso luce como una aureola, flotando por el cielo sin límites. Como una nube, pero inexistente. El colocó un plato para ella, y ella asintió agradecidamente.

"Gracias, Chouji. Así que… escuche sobre tu y Temari, Shikamaru. ¡Felicidades!" Ella resplandeció, y yo sonreí en respuesta. Ambos éramos unos mentirosos. Mentirosos por usar mascaras hacia el otro, por decirle al otro que todo estaba bien y que esto era lo que queríamos. Horribles, detestables, sucios mentirosos que necesitaban aprender cuando hablar sin temor. Ella siempre lo había hecho antes, entonces ¿porque no lo hacia ahora? ¿Estaba asustada de que yo no supiera? ¿Que le diría que solo era una soñadora por pensar que algo podría pasar alguna vez entre nosotros? O tal vez solo me estaba engañando a mi mismo, diciéndome eso porque eso es lo que quiero escuchar que ella diga.

"¿Estas feliz por este día? Yo esperaba pudiera darte un poco de paz mental." Chouji sonrío, colocando un pedazo del pastel de cumpleaños enfrente de mí. Veintitrés de Septiembre. Un hermoso y feo día para todos nosotros. El día anterior había sido mi cumpleaños, y ella no me dio ningún regalo. Yo le había conseguido uno a ella aun así, esta en mi bolsillo y listo para el momento oportuno. El momento seria cuando Chouji nos dejara solos.

"Si, supongo." Le conteste, y su amplia sonrisa se desvaneció para convertirse en un ceño fruncido antes de que pudiera forzarlo a una sonrisa de nuevo. Ino soltó una risita, claramente divertida por mi estado de ánimo. Ella siempre parece encontrar divertido cuando me exaspera, especialmente cuando sabe que solo me exaspera más.

"Deja de ser un bastardo llorón. Hoy es my cumpleaños, y los cumpleaños no deberían de ser problemáticos. Tampoco lo es esta pequeña fiesta." Indico ella rápido, antes de que yo pudiera protestar sobre esta situación. Chouji me miro en silencio, la sonrisa aun forzada en su cara. El ha ensayado muy duro para ser amable algunas veces; tendría que saber cuando solamente permanecer calmado. A veces las situaciones lo piden así, y que el no dijera una palabra ahora mismo era probablemente bueno para todos nosotros. Mantener la paz entre Ino y yo era aun mas duro en nuestros cumpleaños, porque estaban tan cerca que yo usualmente estaba mas cansado de lo normal en la mañana del de ella debido a la problemática mujer presionándome para tener una fiesta. Esa mujer no era Ino de hecho, sino mi madre. Ella siempre ha sido terca sobre eso, a pesar de que yo odio las fiestas. Demasiado escándalo, y gente ruidosa que ha tomado mucho. Yo preferiría pasar el día viendo las nubes o durmiendo; ambas son actividades menos agotadoras.

"¿Por que no nos dejas por un rato, Chouji? Te alcanzaremos mas tarde; solo quiero averiguar sobre la nueva relación de Shikamaru." Ella río, pero no parecía que Chouji la hubiera escuchado. Repetí la pregunta para el, pidiéndole que nos dejara por un rato. Una sonrisa ligeramente preocupada en su cara, pero se fue de todos modos. Su pastel había desaparecido, y pronto el de Ino también lo haría. Tres pedazos solamente, uno para cada uno de nosotros. Era interrogante el porque ella no había empacado mas para Chouji como normalmente lo hacia. Ino estaba comiendo el suyo aparte, tomando mordiscos al azar. Ella nunca fue tan inclinada a la comida como el resto. No lo malentiendan, no es que no coma. Simplemente se siente satisfecha con lo que tiene la mayoría del tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas diciendo?" masculle, y ella me dio una mirada calida. Casi hace que mis adentros se derritieran en un montón de inservible materia viscosa. Bueno, se sintió como si así fuera de cualquier forma –no hay duda de eso- porque ella ni siquiera necesitaba forzarlo. Algo como eso podría practicarse, claro, pero nunca podría ser logrado. Ino tenía esa mirada naturalmente, esa belleza sobrenatural. A veces me hacia sentir inadecuado, como si alguien al lado de ella pareciera simple y torpe a menos que ellos también parecieran Dioses o Diosas. Supongo que eso es por lo que ella usualmente tiene a ese tipo Sai a su lado, porque el no es guapo como muchas mujeres dicen de los hombres. El es hermoso. Ambos son hermosos, y por eso ninguno se ve menos atractivo cuando estan con el otro. Después de todo, es natural que gente bella quiera personas que son igual de bellas. Casi como una reproducción selectiva. Pero no lo era, por que yo había arruinado su primoroso centelleo de esplendor con solamente tomar la atención de ella lejos de el. Yo hubiera sentido pena, pero se que el no la hubiera sentido por mi. Así que no me importo haber echado a perder esa perfección, siempre y cuando ella estuviera a mi lado, simplemente no importaba.

"Sobre tu y Temari. Tu realmente la amas, ¿no es así?" sonrío con suavidad, comenzando a cortar los tallos de las margaritas en orden para hacer una cadena. Ella las unió un par de veces antes de que yo pudiera dar una respuesta. A veces la verdad tiene que ser dicha, y esta era una de esas veces.

"Nunca voy amarla tanto como te amo a ti. Tu sabes eso." Le dije, y ella me miro tranquilamente. Eran noticias viejas para ella que yo la amara, y eran noticias viejas que ella me amara a mi. Incluso si ella nunca lo dice, es solo por que nunca se dio la oportunidad para hacerlo. La cadena de margaritas ya estaba lista, y la puso alrededor de mi cabeza como si tuviéramos cinco años de nuevo. Pero los niños de cinco años solo se raspan las rodillas. Ellos raramente saben el dolor del mundo real como nosotros.

"¿Así que no la amas?" pregunto, su sonrisa flaqueando un poco. Ahora ella estaba fingiendo, justo como Chouji lo hizo. Ninguno de los dos quería escuchar la verdad. Tal vez porque ellos sabían que un día, Ino me diría lo contrario de lo que yo desesperadamente quería creer. Ellos sabían que rompería mi corazón. Sabían que arruinaría el equipo InoShikaCho, y que ese era un riesgo que ninguno de nosotros podría tomar si algo fuera a ir mal entre los dos. Seria demasiado incomodo, demasiado extraño y demasiado doloroso. Aun así la idea me intoxico ,a pesar de todo, y parecía intoxicar a Ino también.

"No, no la amo." susurre para que solo ella y yo pudiéramos escuchar, antes de que interrumpiera el sonido de alguien tambalearse en la manta con nosotros, como la indicación de que nuestra conversación debería terminar. Temari se sentaba a mi lado, sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Con quien estabas hablando?" pregunto la recién llegada, la sonrisa que ha practicado, que es tan distinta a la de Ino en su cara. Mire a mi lado, preparado para preguntarle el por que estaba ignorando el hecho de que Ino estuviera aquí. Pero la otra rubia, la que yo en verdad quería, se había ido desde hace mucho. No había señales de que hubiera siquiera estado aquí.

El pastel que Ino había estado comiendo estaba intacto de nuevo, como estaba antes del asalto de ella en el. Me estire por la cadena de margaritas en mi cabeza, pero eso tampoco estaba. Ningún pétalo permanecía en la manta a cuadros. Ni una solo hebra de cabella rubio platinado, ni calidez restante de la temperatura corporal donde ella se había sentado. Moví mis dedos a donde ella había estado hace unos momentos; pensando brevemente en que pudo haber sido dicho sino hubiéramos sido interrumpidos. Cuando mire atrás, Temari estaba sonriéndome pero su sonrisa era serena. Estaba triste, pero en la manera calmada que me hacia sentir que no era mi culpa.

"Nadie, no estaba hablando con nadie." replique, murmurando quedamente. Temari coloco su mano en la mía. Estaba mas callosa que la de Ino o la mía, la piel mas áspera y bronceada que la suave y pálida piel de la florista. Temari lucia mas como un shinobi, al menos mas como uno asumiría que debería lucir uno. Ino se veía mas como una actriz o una modelo, como la mujer que hacia de princesa en esas películas viejas que Naruto solía ver hace tiempo. Excepto que Ino era más bella, más angelical.

"Hoy es su cumpleaños ¿verdad?" pregunto suavemente, y yo sentí mi quijada tensarse. Ella claramente lo vio y supo lo que significaba. Mi indisposición a hablar sobre ese tema. Mi indisposición a hablar sobre Ino. Me forcé a relajarme para responderle con sencillez, detalles elaborados no eran necesarios. Ella sabía más de lo que yo quería que supiera sobre la situación. Ella ni siquiera debía de estar involucrada; eso detendría que saliera lastimada. Detener el dolor.

"Si." Conteste. Ella palmeo mi mano delicadamente con sus largos dedos. No la voltee a ver de nuevo, en vez de eso dirigí mi mirada al cielo. Me pregunte si Temari sabia que ella nunca se compararía -nunca seria la mujer que yo quería- pero deseche los pensamientos rápido. Seria mejor no decir nada, aun si la verdad era requerida. Necesitaba decírselo a Ino, pero decirle a Temari estaría afuera de la pregunta. Por ahora, al menos.

"Hey, tu sabes que ella quiere que seas feliz." Dijo Temari, plantando un suave beso en mi mejilla. Eso es lo que yo llamo un 'gesto de Ino'. Una de esas cosas que Ino típicamente hacia. Usualmente para sus amigos, solo para mostrar que estaba particularmente agradecida con ellos. De repente sentí mi garganta arder, y las palabras que quería decir simplemente no salían. Tal vez porque me decía a mi mismo que las quería así, porque en realidad quería lo completamente opuesto.

"Si, yo se que ella lo quiere."

Ino quiere que yo sea feliz Temari, en eso tienes toda la razón. Pero no contigo.

_Con ella._

****To Be Continued****

* * *

Eso fue todo por hoy chicos, en si este es un one-shot muuyyy largo, en verdad largo, asi que por falta de presupuesto (energia, tiempo, etc) lo hare un two-shot o un three-shot (los terminos esos existen eh? -creo-) asi que pronto subo otro oks? ok


	2. Cumpelaños 17 & Cumpleaños 18

Advertencias: ninguna

Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a coco-minu, esta es una traduccion (una muy dificil por cierto) y los personajes y demas son de M. Kishimoto-sama

**

* * *

**

Es el cumpleaños diecisiete de Ino.

"Bueno, ¿no nos vemos elegantes hoy?" sonrió mientras yo clavaba mi mirada en ella. Acaso no veía que nos estaba destruyendo al no decir algo ahora mismo, no decirme que quería que esto parara tanto como yo quiero. No, de hecho –no solo querer- ella necesitaba que parara, necesitaba escucharme decir que la amo tanto como ella me ama a mi.

"Ino, solo di la palabra y puedo detener todo esto." susurre, acercándome hasta cerrar esos centímetros entre nosotros y susurrar en su oído. Ella sonrió, casi burlonamente. Parecía que el pensamiento de que yo era un tonto estaba recorriendo su cabeza. El pensamiento de que siempre lo he sido, de que aun lo era a pesar de que este es el día en que debo casarme con otra mujer. El día que se espera me case con Temari. El día que nunca quise, porque en mi imaginación la novia siempre era la otra rubia.

"Es mejor para nuestra relación con la Arena, viendo que ella es la hermana del Kazekage." Su contestación fue rápida, Ino no quería pensar en su respuesta. Sonaba casi como algo que yo hubiera inventado hace algún tiempo, pero mentirme a mi mismo nunca era una cosa en la que era particularmente bueno cuando se trataba de ella. Yamanaka Ino detuvo mi corazón y cabeza, obviando toda lógica y razón porque ella fue la persona de la que había logrado enamorarme. La ruidosa, problemática rubia que me golpeaba cada vez que me quejaba de ella. O hace un tiempo atrás, cada vez que me quejaba de ella o Sasuke. Chouji entro cuando le sonreía a Ino. O más bien, cuando le sonreía a mi reflejo en el espejo. Ino había desaparecido de nuevo sin dejar rastro, y probablemente no estaría en algún lugar en que la encontráramos por ahora.

"Hey, ¿sabes que? Apuesto a que ella esta feliz por esto." Dijo Chouji. El era mi padrino para la boda, aun mi mejor amigo pero de alguna manera le había ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo. Su mano revoloteo sobre mi hombro por unos segundos antes de dejarla caer en el en un gesto amigable, y mi sonrisa desapareció.

"¿Quién lo esta? ¿Temari?" pregunte, rezando a Dios que no se estuviera refiriendo a quien yo estaba pensando. Pero parecía que no tendría tal suerte. El miro un instante mis orejas, ahora perforadas con dos orificios en cada lado. Dos para mis aretes, donde habían estado los otros antes de que fuéramos chunin, y los otros para los aretes de Ino, porque ella ya no los quería más y me los había dado a mí. Alguien necesitaba usarlos.

"No. Sabes a quien me refiero." Respondió, evadiendo discretamente el decir su nombre. Aun no entiendo porque no simplemente lo dice. Tal vez por que piense que seria como disparar un gatillo, poner algo en planteamiento que no debería de estar. El estaba bien y mal con esa teoría. En algunas partes, tal vez la evasión de su nombre en verdad era mejor. Pero a pesar de eso, el no podía detenerme a mi de decirlo.

"Ino." Dije. Esa única palabra lo hizo silenciarse, mirarme en una manera decaída en el reflejo, podía ver detrás de mi usando el espejo y verlo de vuelta a través de el. Su mirada pronto se reoriento, e instantáneamente supe que el se estaba guardando algo dentro. Pero lo dijo pronto de todas formas, porque a este tiempo sabe que puedo decir cada uno de sus cambios. Aun en su humor. Para mí el es como un libro, uno nuevo sin hojas rotas o desgastadas. Lo conozco mucho, quizás demasiado. Tal vez terminemos viejos, viviendo juntos cuando seamos ancianos y muriendo solos y miserables. No es un lindo pensamiento, pero es mejor que en realidad seguir con esto y prometer amar a alguien a quien solo admiro por sus habilidades.

"Shikamaru, ¿Cuándo lo vas a ver?" murmuro, y sentí todo mi cuerpo petrificarse. Mis brazos se congelaron en el aire mientras levantaba la rosa azul que estaba apunto de meter en el bolsillo de mi camisa. Esa rosa simbolizaba muchas cosas, cada una de las cuales Ino me había enseñado personalmente no hace mucho.

"_Tal vez si lo amo."_

Ella se habia estado refiriendo a Sai en ese tiempo, evadiendo una pregunta que Sakura habia hecho sobre quien le gustaba. Habia evadido mirar directamente a los ojos verdes con sus azul cielo, no mirando a nadie mas tampoco. En vez, estaba viendo objetos inanimados, y eventualmente cualquier lado excepto Sakura, Sai o yo. Esa habia sido la cosa que me habia despertado, su miseria.

"_He sido ascendida. Estare trabajando en ANBU contigo. Todo gracias a Ibiki, por supuesto."_

Su tutor de medio tiempo. Ibiki Morino habia sido el que la habia promovido el dia después de ese. El le habia prometido nuevas aventuras, mas pruebas para sus habilidades. Para ella eran solo unas nuevas oportunidades y posibilidades. Para mi, era lo mismo pero solo las nuevas oportunidades y posiblidades de descubrir más acerca de ella de lo que ya sabia, porque estaba seguro de que habia mas bajo lo superficie.

"_No me agrada esto, algo parace mal."_

En nuestra misión juntos, solo nosotros. Ino pensó que habia una trampa, y yo habia estado seguro de que no habia nada. Ella habia tenido razon en mostrar precaución.

"_¡Shikamaru, muevete!."_

En nuestra misión ella me habia quitado del camino de la trampa que yo habia estado muy ciego para ver, de la que ella habia recibido el ataque de armas de metal en cambio. La unica vez que ella habia tenido razon, y no pudo regodearse de eso al final. Ella mostró sus sentimientos del primer florecimiento de amor y habia hecho alarde en mi cara de la realidad de que tal vez fuera muy tarde para corresponder.

Chouji miro la descartada rosa blanca sobre la mesa, la que debió haber estado en mi bolsillo en vez de la azul. Las rosas blancas que no eran de Konoha sino del desierto. La desértica rosa blanca de Temari, en vez de la llameante rosa azul de Ino.

"¿Ver qué?" pregunte, aunque ya estaba temiendo su respuesta. El habia sido amable por mucho tiempo, y ahora parecia que el podía ver las fracturas que yo veía. He cambiado demasiado desde que tuve quince años, desde que esa misión sucedió. Mi mejor amigo me habia conocido, y algo al fin había logrado salir. Ambos sabíamos que aunque el era mi mejor amigo, no sabia nada de mi.

"Es imposible; ella se ha vuelto aun más inalcazable de lo que era antes." Dijo Chouji, claramente tratando de permanecer tranquilo. Pero los dos habíamos cambiado, los dos habíamos crecido en estos dos años y el pegamento mágico que nos mantenía a todos unidos había desaparecido junto con algo mucho más importante.

"Estas equivocado." Le dije, ignorando el hecho de que yo seguía igual de arruinado como cuando volví de esa misión. Cuando volví, derrotado y quebrado.

"¡Shikamaru, alguien necesita decirte que es muy tarde!" Gritó, y tan pronto lo hizo yo logre darme vuelta y verlo a los ojos. El parecía estar tan roto como yo, y nunca parecí darme cuenta. Mi garganta crujía y mis ojos picaban con humedad. Aunque no dejaría lágrimas caer. Yo era un adulto. Pero todavía era un niño, apenas el hombre que necesitaba ser para llegar hasta el final con esta boda.

"¿Por qué es muy tarde?" susurre, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Chouji desvió sus ojos, moviendose más rápido de lo que jamás lo había visto hacia la puerta del pequeño cuarto en el que he estado esperando una hora o más para salir.

"Esta muerta, Shikamaru. Ino esta muerta. Necesitas seguir adelante."

El hecho aun no me llego realmente. Solo trajo viejas memorias que habían parpadeado en mi mente momentos antes, las memorias de esa misión que nunca debió de haber ido mal. Ino, la trampa, la emboscada, ella siendo el personal medico y siendo incapaz de curarse a si misma. Yo matándolos a todos, la sangre, las capas de tierra que se habian amontonado en nuestras pieles y la lluvia torrencial que no mostraba piedad mientras corría de vuelta a las puertas de Konoha derrotado, y un hombre quebrado.

"_Ino, te amo."_

Ella había estado en mis brazos. Se suponía que todo debió de haber salido bien, y asi había sido hasta que ella tomo esas lesiones por mi. Hasta que ella me salvo de morir. Hasta que ella tenía su nombre grabado en la piedra memorial de los muertos en acción, y hasta que me detuvo de escuchar su respuesta.

Mi nombre debería haber estado ahí en su lugar.

* * *

Es el cumpleaños dieciocho de Ino.

El anillo aun pesa en mi dedo. Una carga, un supuesto símbolo de amor. Se supone que el circulo represente el amor interminable que tendría que tener hacia mi esposa. Debería ser la frase en vigor. Todavía la admiro, pero no la amo. Estoy seguro que ella lo sabe también, porque a veces en sus sueños, cuando nos mantenemos lo más alejados que dos personas en la misma cama y con la misma cobija pueden estar, puedo escucharla susurrar que no ha visto los mismos ojos cafés cuando me mira desde ese día.

Es pasada la una de la mañana, y ya me encuentro queriendo tararear feliz cumpleaños. No para mi. Aunque mi cumpleaños fue ayer, no he encontrado el placer en el desde que cumplí quince. Era un tonto hombre viejo de corazón, no un genio joven. Había perdido a la persona que mas quería como uno, y me había casado justo como uno. Incluso tenia un hijo. Lo extraño era, que cada vez que veía esos ojos cafés y ese cabello rubio obscuro que nuestro hijo, nuestra carne y sangre tenia yo sentía que algo estaba aun peor que normalmente. El cabello tendría que ser platinado. No del mismo color que el cabello de Temari, el mismo que el de Ino.

Así que en realidad me he levantado esta vez. No por mi mismo, por Ino. Hice mi camino hasta la cocina, y mire los ingredientes en la alacena. Encontré lo que necesitaba, aunque raramente cocinaba. El esfuerzo no parecía valer la pena, preparar algo por dos horas y que podía ser comido en cinco minutos. Pero por ella, lo valía. Decidi hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños.

Cuando había terminado ni siquiera me moleste en limpiar el desastre. Iba a ir en una mision por cuatro horas de cualquier forma; estaría limpio cuando regresara. El pastel en sí no tardo mucho en cocinarse, y estaba en mi mochila cuando deje la casa. Para el momento que habia alcanzado la mitad del bosque ya era medio día. Lo saque de mi mochila y lo mire fijamente. Solo mire arriba por un momento, y fue todo lo que necesite.

El o ella había esta en silencio. El destello de cabello largo rubio habia sido suficiente para que yo viera a la persona. No era práctico para el enemigo tener el cabello tan largo y no amarrarlo, porque arrastraba tras de ellos. Podría atascarse en ramas, o jalarlo para inflingir dolor. Ino siempre había atado el suyo por esa misma razón. Podía deducir que el o ella era o muy ignorante o muy cuidadoso. Sin embargo su chakra ya no estaba disfrazado tampoco; podía sentirlo acercarse por detrás.

Me puse rápidamente en pie de un salto al momento en que tres kunais se clavaban donde había estado sentado. Hubiera sido muy fácil acabar con el agresor, ya que era obvio que esa persona no tenia habilidades mas que su silencio y velocidad, pero había un problema.

Era una mujer. Una mujer con rasgos redondeados, no afilados como los de ella habían sido. Pero aun así tenia la misma piel pálida, los mismos brillantes ojos azules y largo cabello rubio platinado que azotaba alrededor delicada pero violentamente con cada uno de sus movimientos. Por un momento, mi imaginación estaba jugando otra vez e Ino estaba ahi, Ino estaba viva otra vez y estaba justo frente a mis ojos.

"¿Ino?" pregunte, my voz estrangulada. La mujer me miro por un momento, claramente preguntándose si estaba o no tomándola por tonta. Tratando de confundirla. Por supuesto que lo estaba, viendo la banda de la aldea de la Lluvia atada a su cintura como Ino había usado su banda de la Hoja hace mucho tiempo. Pero de alguna manera, no pude traerme a mi mismo a hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando ella despertó de su asombro temporal y me lanzo algunos kunai. No pude moverme.

Estaba bastante seguro de que me había golpeado, porque algo estaba punzando. Pero extrañamente, no me sentía preocupado cuando mire abajo y supe que estaba a punto de ser asesinado fácilmente por un novato. El carmesí flujo de sangre empapando mi camisa había sido prolongado de manchar la malla y filtrarse a través de mi chaleco chunin por mucho tiempo, y tan demente como suene me daba una especie de paz. Asi que me recosté y cerré los ojos. La mujer estaba evidentemente sorprendida con lo que estaba haciendo. Supongo que me reconocía, el mejor estratega de una poderosa aldea oculta. Ella acababa de matarme sin ningun incoveniente también. Tal vez recibiría un ascenso, justo como Ino.

"Hey, tu sabes que estoy aqui Shikamaru. Puedes venir conmigo, pero solo por un poco." El susurro vino. Ino en verdad estaba aqui, estirando su mano para que yo la tomara. Quiza estaba muerto. No importaba realmente, tan egoísta como parezca, que estaba dejando a una familia atrás. Yo la alcance, sintiendo su mano en la mía por primera vez en muchos años y por ahora eso era todo lo que importaba.

Me encontré a mi mismo un tanto decepcionado cuando desperté, viendo a Temari y a nuestro hijo llorando en sus brazos. Se veía cansada, pero supongo que yo me veía mucho peor.

"Ella quería que continuaras Shikamaru. Esa chica se acobardo de matarte, te dejo afuera de la puerta de la aldea y huyo. Aparentemente la asustaste un poco." Dijo Temari. Por una vez en mi vida desde el día en que Ino murió, me sentí en descanso. No tenía que mentir mas, decirles que todo estaba bien y que no la extrañaba. Porque ellos lo habían visto hace tiempo, que la vida que estaba viviendo era una mera farsa. Ellos habían sabido todo el tiempo. Esa chica quiso que continuara, esa chica que lucia como Ino. Chouji estaba parado junto a Temari, y su voz fue la segunda que escuche.

"Tu sabes que Ino hubiera querido que permanecieras vivo. Que vivieras su vida por ella."

Chouji nunca había sido un mentiroso como yo. El sabia la diferencia entre realidad e ilusión.

"¿Eso significa que debo casarme con Sai?" bromee débilmente.

Hey, ¿sabes que han sido tres años hoy?

Tal vez es tiempo de que deje de mentirme a mi mismo.

-

-

-

* * *

Hola! espero les haya gustado, se que tiene ShikaTema pero yo lo ame por el amor de Shika a Ino por que en si el shikatema no es nada mas que un poco de drama. Por un mundo con mas ShikaIno? supongo...

gracias a **Neith Akemi** y a **Ellie-Kino** me alegro que les haya gustado


End file.
